


Parachutes

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [580]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth  asked:Orrr Gordon and Virgil and packing parachutes





	Parachutes

It’s a two-man job to pack parachutes.

Virgil can do it by himself, tethering corners and walking back and forth up and down the length of the hangar, but it’s easier with two.  Two pairs of hands and two sets of eyes and two people watching out for mistakes just makes everything run that bit more smoothly.

Scott got his jetpack in part because he didn’t have the patience to pack his own chute, and their dad was weird about them trusting gear that strangers had set.  Virgil had thought it was something about not getting lazy; only after he disappeared did it occur to him that perhaps it was to save them from something more malicious.

Virgil never minded walking back and forth, checking each tuck and fold. Besides, he found something reassuring about the slither of parachute silk, the way the cords snapped taut and slowed your descent.

It was basic physics he could trust.

“Hang on, lift then…” Virgil blinks, pauses laying down the fold of silk he was about drop for Gordon to tweak a crease.

It was easier with two; the two of them was something he could trust.

“There. Good?” 

Virgil folded over the release flap and notched it secure.  “All good.”  The highfive was their own little ritual, their little superstition before they put their packs back, ready to be used again.


End file.
